Angel or Damon?
by Dark Angeel
Summary: Angel, sorcière âgée de vingt deux ans perd les deux dernières personnes de sa famille, sa soeur : Amber et son père. En suivant le conseil d'une amie, suivant les pistes laissées par le vampire qui a tué ses proches, elle se retrouve à Mystic Falls, la ville où elle est née, où tout a commencé, où tout se finira...


_Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous everybody! Donc voilà voilà, voici ma deuxième fiction sur ce forum, je fais une légère pose sur la première, manque d'inspiration oblige (et j'en suis rien qu'en début en plus, quelle fainéante vous m'direz) bref, celle-ci changera un peu du concept, ses personnages n'auront aucun rapport avec la première, mais alors là, aucun, celle-ci se passe dans le présent et avec Damon en personnage principal, en compagnie d'une autre que vous découvrirez lors du résumé et un peu plus dans chaque chapitre. _

_Oui oui, une team originaux, qui n'aime ni Damon ni Elena fait une fiction sur ces deux-là, mais rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas leur faire passer de mauvais quart-d'heure (quoique...) je visiterai une toute autre facette d'Elena, je la rendrai un peu plus pétillante, maladroite et assez mignonne pour changer, parce que l'autre me sort par les trous du nez, et je m'amuserai à bien emmerder notre cher Damon avec le nouveau personnage inventé, bref, que de bonnes nouvelles._

_C'était la minute qui sert à rien, ou le message qui sert à rien, je me demande pourquoi quelques uns continues à lire jusqu'ici, je vous poste le résumé ainsi que le chapitre 1 _

* * *

**►Angel ****_or _****Damon?**

**►Résumé: **Angel, sorcière, est une jeune femme de vingt deux ans qui travaille pour le Conseil de Richmond, elle est également la cousine éloignée d'Elena et qui la considère comme étant sa sœur. Désormais adulte, l'ange qu'elle était à un certain temps est mort : sa mère est décédée lorsqu'elle n'avait que huit ans, son père ainsi que sa sœur : Amber, ont servis de repas à un vampire assoiffé en une soirée entre père et fille, sa tante : Jenna a miraculeusement disparue, son oncle John a suivit également ce chemin rocailleux, Angel ne trouve refuge que chez une seule personne : Mia, un vampire qui lui a donné une toute autre vision des choses : mener sa propre enquête, tenir une piste, la suivre et se venger, aussi simple que ça l'était. En suivant ce conseil, Angel se retrouve à Mystic Falls, la ville où elle est naît et qu'elle avait quitté lorsqu'elle n'avait que seize ans, soit pratiquement sept ans se sont écoulés depuis son départ et beaucoup de choses ont visiblement changés…

**►Disclaimer: **Les personnages de The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit sur mes écrits et je ne le fais que pour le plaisir, en revanche, tout ceux que j'ai créé m'appartiennent de droit.

* * *

**►CHAPITRE 1**

La silhouette qui se tenait depuis pratiquement dix bonnes minutes se décida enfin à franchir le peu de distance qui la séparait de l'allée principale de la maison. Son regard rivé vers la porte qui s'ouvrit bientôt en un fracas, annonçant la mauvaise humeur de ses habitants, elle soutenue la paire d'yeux bleu azur qui la jaugeait avec mépris. Elle se contenta de sourire poliment avant de se joindre aux festivités et de monter les marches de la demeure, sous le regard médusé du jeune homme qui ne lui était guère inconnu. Lorsqu'elle arriva au seuil de la porte, elle osa un regard à l'intérieur et croisa le regard de son amie d'enfance, Elena, les yeux écarquillés, non pas de colère face à la bourde que venait de commettre son compagnon dressé comme un lion dans une cage devant la porte mais par surprise de voir débarquer cette personne à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas du tout, surtout après tant d'années à s'êtres perdues de vue. Elle se précipita sans ménagement vers ladite _« grande brune super sexy »_ par Damon et l'enlaça jusqu'à l'en étouffer, quelques larmes de joie perlant dans ses yeux noisette alors que l'autre semblait impassible et se contentait de resserrer juste son étreinte.

- Angel…J'arrive pas à y croire…Murmura la jeune fille au creux de l'épaule de son amie. Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

- Oui, Elena, je suis très heureuse de te revoir moi aussi, ironisa l'interpelée dans un petit sourire taquin.

Elena afficha une moue attristée par le reproche indirect avant de lui sauter une énième fois au cou, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Je suis très heureuse de te revoir, Angel, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, s'exclama la jeune brunette en se détachant lentement.

- Parce que tu as l'habitude de t'attendre à ce que je débarque et foirer ta vie comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire ? Répliqua la concernée dans un froncement de sourcil faussement vexé.

- Tu marques un point, admit la plus jeune en baissant les yeux confusément comme pour témoigner de l'innocence de ses propos.

Un rire cristallin retentit dans la pièce. Ce rire qu'Angel n'avait pas entendu depuis sept longues années, ce même rire avec lequel Elena était connue, ce sourire, ces dents blanches, cette beauté si étonnement parfaite, elle lui avait manquée cette petite bouille innocente qu'elle était autrefois. La jeune femme eut soudainement un pincement au cœur, elle ne devait pas être là. Pourquoi était-elle là d'ailleurs ? Elle n'avait plus aucune place dans la vie d'Elena et de Jeremy, et ce depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait pas le droit de les priver du calme qui revenait peu à peu dans leur vie maintenant que leurs ennemis avaient quitté Mystic Falls pour une toute autre destination, elle n'avait pas le droit de priver sa cousine qu'elle considérait comme étant sa sœur de sang de l'amour et l'amitié qu'elle ressentait pour ces deux ignobles vampires, aussi sanguinaires soient-ils, surtout celui qui la regardait toujours avec cet air tout aussi étrange depuis la porte sans bouger, ni ciller, juste la regarder. Elle n'avait pas le droit de…

- Alors Angel, si tu nous disais ce que tu viens faire à Mystic Falls, à par foutre le bordel dans la vie d'Elena ce qui est un antécédent dont je n'ai, bizarrement, jamais entendu parler ? L'interpela rapidement Damon d'une voix qui sonnait faux aux oreilles d'Angel.

Celle-ci se tourna avec lenteur, et traversa la distance entre eux avec ses longs talons qui résonnaient dans la pièce. Elle le défia un moment du regard, cherchant à desceller en lui quelque chose sur quoi il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main et finit par répondre d'une voix anodine.

- Alors vous, vous devez être Damon Salvatore, le vampire soit disons psychopathe, c'est une tragédie, moi qui voulais rencontrer le gentil petit frère exemplaire chasseur de petits lapins, dit-elle en parcourant son corps dans un regard impassible.

Damon fronça brièvement un sourcil avant de l'affaisser de nouveau, elle ne paraissait nullement impressionnée, ni distraite, ni peureuse, rien. Aucune expression à part le comble de l'amusement ne teintait son visage parfaitement structuré. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent lorsqu'elle sentit qu'Elena allait ouvrir la bouche, tout en soutenant le regard lourd de Damon.

- Si tu veux me demander comment je connais l'existence de ces vermines, Elena, je te conseillerai de ne pas chercher, fit-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Comment tu connais l'existence des vampires, Angel ? Reprit Elena, cette fois-ci sur ses gardes et sentant le roussi à plein nez.

- Il me semble t'avoir déjà répondu, chérie, abstiens-toi de ce que je t'ai dis, s'exclama Angel.

La jeune femme aux cheveux corbeaux fit tourner ses longues boucles brunes lorsqu'elle se tourna pour parcourir la pièce où elle se trouvait. Jetant quelques regards aux tableaux perchés au mur, qui représentaient la famille Gilbert au complet, des sourires tendres au visage. Un petit sourire attendri se dessina progressivement sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, un sourire qui fit fendre le cœur d'Elena rien qu'en remémorant les souvenirs heureux qui la hantaient chaque matin en ne sentant pas l'odeur des gaufres cramées de sa mère ni le parfum bon marché de son père.

- Tiens, je ne t'avais pas demandé où sont Grayson et Miranda ? Un week-end en amoureux ? Demanda Angel sur le même timbre de voix.

Elena sentie quelques larmes menacer de se pointer à un moment ou à l'autre, elle baissa confusément la tête pour remettre les choses en place puis releva la tête. Elle eut juste le temps de voir l'expression d'incompréhension qu'affichait Angel avant de la voir plaquée contre le mur, la main de Damon pressant son frêle petit cou.

- Tu joues à quoi, toi ? Lui hurla-t-il au visage.

- A rien, répondit-elle calmement, n'essayant même pas de se détacher de cette étreinte.

- Damon, lâche-la, lâche-la, s'il te plaît, l'implora l'adolescente ayant enfin reprit contrôle de ses sentiments.

- Qu'est-ce que t'es venue faire ici ? Aboya-t-il une fois ayant lâché son maigre cou.

- Affaire de famille, lui fournit-elle pour simple réponse.

Décidemment, elle avait le don de se faire pratiquement détester dès la première lettre de chacune de ses phrases acerbes. Damon soupira bruyamment alors qu'Elena hochait vigoureusement la tête, lui demandant dans des mots muets de la laisser faire.

- Ecoute, Angel, papa et maman sont morts, donc s'il te plaît, veux-tu bien zapper le moment où tu me prends dans tes bras et t'excuse pour t'être conduite comme une cruche et viens-en aux faits, qu'est-ce qui t'as fais revenir à Mystic Falls, sachant que tu as toujours détesté cette ville ? Exigea l'adolescente en peinant à laisser ses émotions ne pas prendre le dessus.

Les yeux légèrement écarquillés, Angel ouvrit lentement la bouche dont aucun son n'en sortit, à par peut-être un _« oh »_ confus que sans doute s'était-il imaginé.

- Je ne savais pas pour Grayson et Miranda, il se trouve que papa et Amber sont également morts, ça fait un an aujourd'hui, lui apprit-elle d'une voix mi bouleversée et mi-brisée. Je suis revenue parce que je voulais vous revoir et vous le dire, voilà tout, satisfait ? Lança-t-elle au vampire qui affichait une mine indécise.

Elena ravala sa salive brusquement. Elle avait totalement raison en fin de compte : leur famille était maudite, une malédiction s'était sûrement abattue sur leur lignée, il n'y avait d'autre explication que cela, sinon pourquoi même ceux qui vivaient à des kilomètres de cette ville se faisaient eux aussi avoir par ce _« karma »_ s'ils pouvaient le dire ? Pourquoi étaient-ils dont condamnés à vivre aussi bien l'Enfer en étant en vie aussi bien qu'en étant morts ?

- Je suis désolée Angel, vraiment, je savais pas, je ne voulais pas…Bafoua Elena dans de gestes maladroits des mains.

- Arrête, l'interrompit-elle plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. On n'avait pas dit d'éviter ce genre de passage ? Je ne pas très experte en relation humaine dans ce genre.

Et ce fut cet instant que Jeremy choisit pour dévaler les escaliers telle une furie, une feuille à la main.

- Elena j'ai su déchiffrer ce sort que nous a donné Bo…Il s'arrêta brusquement au bas de l'escalier, les yeux ouverts en soucoupes. Angel ?

- En chair et en os, enfin, en quelques sortes, fit-elle en jetant un regard médusé au vampire qui avait laissé néanmoins des traces sur son cou.

- ça fait si longtemps ! S'exclama-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Dis-donc, tu as changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus !

- Jer', je n'ai plus seize ans, j'en ai vingt deux maintenant, railla-t-elle.

- Tu peux le dire, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu avais les cheveux verts et bleus, tu ne portais que du noir et mâchais le chewing-gum à longueur de journée, plaisanta-t-il dans un rire jouissif.

Ils se lancèrent dans un rire assez franc avant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait dans la main gauche du plus jeune Gilbert. Par idiotie ou seul moyen de défense, Damon l'ignorait, Jeremy transforma le bout de papier imprimé en une boulle en papier et la fourra farouchement dans la poche arrière de son jean pour afficher ensuite une mine faussement innocente, cette mine qu'il affichait toujours en sa présence lorsqu'elle le prenait en faute.

- Te casse pas la tête, elle sait tout, râla Damon dans un geste vague de la main.

- Elle vient d'arriver et vous lui dite ça comme ça ? Vous êtes malades ou quoi ? Explosa le jeune homme de seize ans.

- Calme-toi, mini Gilbert, elle sait tout depuis le début, je me demande d'ailleurs comment, s'exprima le vampire dans un froncement de sourcil qu'il avait sûrement acquis de Stefan à force de rester en sa compagnie.

- Il me semble vous avoir dit que je ne voulais pas en parler, lui fit-elle remarquer en roulant les yeux de lassitude.

- Mais vois-tu, Angel, je ne fais pas très confiance aux petites cousines super mystérieuses qui affirment tout savoir sur moi alors que ce n'est pas réciproque, lui apprit-il.

- Dommage, vous allez devoir vous contenter de cela parce que je viens en paix, ironisa-t-elle en joignant ses deux doigts comme signe d'innocence et de pureté d'âme.

Il fallait bien l'avouer, elle savait parfaitement quoi répondre sans se dévoiler ni s'attirer les foudres d'un vampire impulsif, quoique pour la deuxième option, ce n'était pas totalement gagné. Damon n'aimait pas du tout le ton faussement innocent et au même temps assuré qu'employait cette fille trop prêt à son goût, il la jaugea un dernier instant, sous les yeux d'Elena et Jeremy qui attendaient patiemment la fin de cette mascarade.

- Je ne t'aime pas du tout, admit-il en reculant de quelques pas.

- Rassurez-vous, c'est réciproque, répondit Angel dans un vague sourire. Alors dis-moi, Jer, qu'est-ce que tu essai de cacher ? Tu es conscient que pendant sept ans, tu joue encore très mal la comédie ?

- M'en parle pas, bafoua-t-il en sortant la feuille de sa poche, la tendant à la jeune femme. C'est un sort écrit en une langue morte, même notre amie qui est sorcière –tu connais l'existence des sorcières n'est-ce pas ?- n'a pas pu la déchiffrer, je suis arrivé à en comprendre la moitié.

- La magie d'internet, souffla Damon.

- Sorcières, sorcières, sorcières, tiens, je suis une sorcière ! S'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant les bras d'un air joyeux qui ne trompât presque personne.

* * *

_Que dites-vous d'Angel? Sa personnalité assez cassante et froide aux premiers abords vous plait-elle? Voulez-vous avoir le second chapitre? Review _

_Bonne journée._

_Angel _


End file.
